All out of love
by Water-star
Summary: Shinji always tolerated Asuka's irratic behaviour after all, he was her boyfriend, but one day Shinji decides he can't take it anymore. What's even worse, Asuka's pregnant with his child and he doesn't know! Continuation of RI's All out of love.
1. The argument

Hey everybody, to all those who are familiar with _**"All out of love"**_ by RoMaNTiCiLLuSioNS, then you should know that this is a continuation of the story as the original author herself, is no longer interested with continuing this idea. Anyway, this is my version of the idea and I hope you guys can enjoy it! Also, thanks to Eric Blair for being my beta. 

Disclaimer: Yep, NGE is actually mine. I won it off Anno last week in a poker game, but then I decided to give it back to him after he offered me something shiny.

* * *

Chapter 1: The argument

"SHINJI IKARI!"

Shinji cringed at the volume of his flatmate's voice.

_Uh-oh, I'm in for it now!_ He thought with a shudder, mentally preparing himself for the verbal bashing he was about to receive from one very pissed off, Asuka Langley Sohryu.

"Yes?" he croaked out, not sure whether she had actually heard his reply or not. But after remembering from past painful experiences, ignoring the German female was not a wise option and would only infuriate her even more.

"WHEN WILL YOU LEARN TO PUT THE TOILET SEAT DOWN?!"

It took several moments before Shinji's mind finally registered that Asuka was yelling at him from the bathroom. _Obviously! She did say "toilet seat", you idiot._ He mentally slapped himself for his own cluelessness but then quickly remembered what Asuka had just said.

_Wait a minute- I DID put it down!_ Of course, the twenty-four year old had to remind himself the consequences of arguing back with the red head. Shinji decided that it would be easier just to let it slide this time, therefore bit his pride and said his renowned line, "I'm sorry."

It wouldn't be surprising to say at the least that Asuka wasn't happy at listening to her boyfriend's pathetic attempt at an apology. Opening the wooden door of their bathroom, Asuka slammed it behind her and took several long strides until she was standing in front of the object of her current frustration.

"I hate it when you apologise. You become so vulnerable," she complained, mumbling something along the lines of _'House broken male.'_

"I'm sorry," he repeated hanging his head with shame whilst his shoulders slumped, preventing the redhead from initiating eye contact.

"See! There you go again, punishing yourself for no good reason!" Asuka proclaimed, shaking her head in disgust.

Shinji wanted to protest against her insults and defend his dignity, but he had to remind himself that Asuka's erratic behaviour was most likely due to PMS. It had to be, why else was she acting like an emotional ticking-time bomb? _Just ignore her, Shinji. Let Asuka run her course until she calms down and then give her a hug and tell her that she's right & you're wrong. Of course, it'll only feed her ego even more..._

"HEY!" the German cried, placing her hands on her hips and putting her foot onto the couch so she could lean closer to him. "Don't ignore me, Shinji Ikari. I swear to God, I'm really getting tired of your attitude. All you ever do these days is ignore me and then apologise. What happened to the guy I fell in love with when we were in university? The one who would listen to my problems? The one that actually gave a _damn_ about me?"

Usually when they would have an argument, Asuka would pout & cry as her way of winning, but today was different. Today, the young woman could feel something inside snapping and she was horrified to realise that she had no control over it.

"You know what, Asuka?" Shinji asked somewhat rhetorically, feeling his own anger beginning to bottle up. "I am sick and tired with listening to your pissing & moaning!" Instantly rising from his seat as if to punctuate his frustration, the sudden action barely gave Asuka enough time to regain her footing. "Stop acting like a stubborn little brat, Miss Asuka Langley Sohryu, and grow up!"

Most women (as well as a few men) would've felt intimidated by Shinji's incredible height; standing by 6ft 3, making him even taller than Touji by just several inches. But because of Asuka's family background, the German female had also managed to claim an incredible height, reaching to the status of 5ft 11. Her height had always made it easier for Asuka to hold her ground during these times, she could always be able to make Shinji feel as though he were standing at the feet of Unit 02.

Although, the young female had to admit that she was genuinely surprised by Shinji's sudden change, yet secretly pleased to see her boyfriend's new-found sense of confidence, at the same time. _FINALLY he's standing up for himself! He's got more balls than I give him credit for._

"Oh, so we're reverting back to the stage of addressing each other by our full names, ha?" she countered, crossing her arms over her chest and placing one hip out to make herself appear more desirable. A smirk spread itself onto her perfect features while fluttering her long, black eyelashes at the same time. Had this been any other situation Shinji would've been too awestruck to continue this argument.

_Don't you even think about throwing in the towel now. If you let Asuka win then she's going to think that she's right. Not only that, Shinji but if you let her win then she's going to think that you'll serve her on hand & foot and for once in your life, you're not going to take that crap anymore._

"If I recall correctly, you were the one who started this full-name basis. Not me," he retorted with a smirk of his own.

The German female growled in anger at the realisation that she was losing and if there was one thing she hated more than pointless apologies, it was the stench of defeat. True, she was happy that Shinji finally got the courage to stand up to her, however, it did not mean that she enjoyed him gaining victory over them. Especially, if she had been the one to begin them.

"What's the matter, Miss Sohryu?" her flatmate chided. "Cat got your tongue?"

Arschloch, he knows that I've got nothing. Still, it doesn't mean that I'm not going without a fight!

Regaining her composure, the young woman shook her head in response. "No, I'm sorry to disappoint you, Mister Ikari. I'm just merely wondering how long it's going to take you before YOU come up with an apology," she said arrogantly before making her way to the kitchen.

Shinji looked at his girlfriend in disbelief, he couldn't believe what he had just heard. "Are you serious? That's the whole reason this argument began in the first place! You're just contradicting yourself." He wasn't sure whether his girlfriend was actually being serious or not, but whatever Asuka was getting at, Shinji could no longer find neither the mental strength, nor the patience to put up with her sudden childlike attitude.

"What are you doing?" Asuka asked, following Shinji into their bedroom. She could feel her heart rate beginning to increase when she noticed her boyfriend going through his draws and placing them into his favourite dark-blue backpack.

_That's his favourite one, he usually uses it when he's... _the young woman could feel her heartbeat slowing down. Instead, only to feel it being crushed at her sudden realisation; Shinji was leaving.

"I'm through with always apologising and always making it appear that it isn't your fault. You always make me take the blame for everytime you've ever screwed up and I don't see why I should anymore," throwing the backpack over his shoulder. "I want a meaningful relationship, not like the one Kaji & Misato had during uni. Although I'm sure if you would have been thrilled at the opportunity of seeking comfort from Kaji's bed."

Had someone been outside Asuka & Shinji's bedroom that person would have been alarmed at the screaming of obscenities in several different languages before hearing the sound of a hand meeting flesh.

Shinji gently touched his swollen cheek while looking at Asuka in shock, though he quietly admitted that he deserved that punishment. Using Kaji's name to insult Asuka was as low as he could go, making him feel suddenly ashamed of himself for talking about the man he admired, in such a disrespectful manner.

"Get out," the German hissed, alarmed to feel tears beginning to well in her electric-blue eyes. I don't want him to see me like this.

"Asuka, I'm-" he began, feeling truly guilty for what he just said.

"GET OUT NOW!" she screamed, knowing that she wouldn't be able to hold her emotions much longer.

Shinji felt his heart slowly breaking as Asuka's body was started to tremble. He noted that her long auburn hair had provided the young woman a curtain to hid her anguished features forcing the 24 yr old to want nothing more in that moment than do simply hold the hurt woman and apologise for everything he said, yet he knew that if he didn't obey her order, things would only worsen things between them.

Asuka waited to hear the door to their apartment close before she collapsed on her knees and bawled her eyes out, at the same time feeling disgusted with herself for being so weak. _How dare he talk about Kaji like that! How could he even think that I'm still in love with Kaji after all we've been through together?_ Finding solitude against the bedroom wall, the redhead curled herself into a ball whilst rocking back-and-forth as a pathetic attempt to silence her inner turmoil, which only proved to be ineffective.

_All those nights we shared together, our dates, playful banter, mucking around during our study sessions and all the other good times we shared at university and living together, did he not take them seriously? Did he only see them as an act? Did he even care about us at all?_ More tears cascaded from beneath her closed eyelids as her thoughts continued, each ripping the girl's fragile self until she could no longer hold her sobs in.

"I hate you..." she whispered to herself. "I hate you, Shinji Ikari..." the tears continued. "And I never want to see you again." Asuka finally finished before burying her face into her hands while she cried her heart out.

Outside the apartment, Shinji Ikari could feel tears of his own spilling from his cobalt-blue eyes as the sound of Asuka's crying was more painful than any of her insults would. _I'm so sorry, Asuka. You don't know how much I want to go in and ease your pain, but I can't. Someone needs to make you realise that you can't always get your way, _he thought in utter agony before beginning his journey to Kensuke's apartment.

_I don't want to do this, Asuka. Please believe me when I say that. Shinji pleaded quietly, knowing that she would never hear him. But I need you to know that the reason I'm doing all of this is because I need to know if you actually care about us. I need to know if you see the same possibilities in our relationship as I do. I need to know..._

Pulling out a small wooden mahogany box from his denim jeans, Shinji opened it and took the gold item from its resting place. Holding it up to the sun, the young man couldn't help but marvel at the colours from the expensive gems that were embedded into what Shinji hoped to be, Asuka's engagement ring.

"... if you want to be with me forever."


	2. Pattern Blue: Asuka's PREGNANT?

Chapter Two: Pattern Blue- Asuka's PREGNANT?! 

"I can't believe it's over," Asuka said devasted while at the same time, also banging her head against the couch. She was hoping to recieve a more painful response but because she was lying on the couch, her skull wasn't recieving any damage. "He dumped me. Shinji dumped me!"

Hikari and Rei looked at each other, both uncertain on what to say to their depressed friend before looking at her in a sympathetic manner. The brunette decided to speak first, hoping her words would comfort the red head. "Cheer up Asuka, you're still living together so there's plenty of time to make amends. And besides, it wasn't like he said that it was over between you two."

The German groaned, draping her arm over her eyes to prevent the other two women from seeing the tears building up. Why did she ask them to come over?

_I hadn't, Hikari found out on her own._

Half an hour after Shinji left, Hikari arrived at the apartment telling the red head that she heard the news about their argument from Touji which shouldn't of surprised her as much as it had. _Of course he was going to tell her, she is his wife!_ Asuka reminded to herself the moment she saw Hikari standing in front of the entrace.

"Don't feel too downhearted, Asuka," Rei added with her renowned gentle voice. "I know my brother tends to blow things out of porportion at the best of times, but he does love you and he would never try to hurt you on purpose."

Brother...

It still seemed surreal to hear the undeniable fact that Rei Ayanami was indeed Shinji's younger sister and instead was known as Rei Ikari. The blue-haired woman discovered the truth about her genetic family after becoming seriously ill at the age of sixeen, she ended up being in the hospital for five months before she was finally told by the doctors that the cure to her mysterious illness would be a blood transfusion. Shinji volunteered to get his blood tested to see if it was a match as he couldn't bear the thought of Rei dying and when the results came out everybody was shocked to hear that not only was there a match and that the young woman would live, but they also had the same DNA. Ergo, making them officially brother & sister.

_I had been such a idiot thinking that there was something romantic between them._ Asuka thought to herself, remembering the pointless jealousy her fourteen year old self held towards the two everytime she saw them together.

Hearing the news of their family relationship had been a great burden lifted off of the German's shoulders giving her the chance to finally be with Shinji, yet she was still too afraid to take the risk. It was actually Shinji himself who dared to take the chance and asked her out, even though it took six years for them to collect the courage to admit their feelings for one another since they first met.

_And now it's all been in vain because my damn pride got in the way!_ She thought, continuing to drown herself in the vicious ocean of misery otherwise known as heartache.

"No, you should've seen him. I could see that he was tired of this relationship, that being with me was only bringing him down. If Shinji wants to break up then that's fine with me," Asuka said while shrugging her shoulders as if it were nothing. "Good riddance to that man for using Kaji's name like that. What he said about him sickens me."

Once again the two friends looked at each other with uncertainty, both knowing that it would be better to simply not discuss it any further. This time blue-haired woman decided to speak first, knowing that words would definitely brighten the German's attitude. "We knew that you would be like this so I've brought over some ice-cream and every action, sci-fi, drama, horror & comedy DVD I own," she hadn't bothered bringing any romantic comedies as she recalled Asuka once mentioning how she hated that genre of film because all the plotlines were horribly cliche.

"While I brought over all your favourite video games to belt out your anger on. Also, the biggest box of chocolates I could find at the store and you're going to love me for this; three four-packs of vodka cruisers. Although I've noticed that you've got quite a bit of liquor in your cupboards," Hikari said with a bit of a disapproval, yet she still smiled.

"I also called the office and told them that none of us will be going to work tomorrow due to private matters. So that means we'll be able stay up all night and have a movie marathon or something else if you want. We'll do whatever you want to, just as long as we can get you to smile again," Rei finished with a warm smile painted into her features, Asuka couldn't help herself from following her friends' actions. She was truly grateful for their kindness, but she felt too undeserving of it.

"Thanks guys. I appreciate this, really I do, but I'm fine, honestly. Seriously guys, you both should really go. Hikari, I know money's getting a bit tight since that idiot quit his job. And Rei, you're behind in car-mortage payments. Go," she insisted, her smile becoming small & meek. "Do your own things. I'll be fine."

Rei stood and was about to walk away when Hikari grabbed her wrist. "What do you think you're doing?" the brunette demanded, standing up herself while looking at her friend in disbelief. "We should be here for Asuka and here you are walking away! I can't believe you."

"Hikari please..." Asuka pleaded gently, desparate to avoid another argument from occurring today.

"No Asuka, we were there for Rei when she almost had her nervous breakdown and if I recall, it had been your idea. And this is how she repays you? You should be ashamed of yourself, Rei. You should be trying to help Asuka through her dilemnas. _Pay her back_," she hissed letting go of her friend's wrist, never feeling so much anger towards the blue-haired woman as she had in that single moment.

Rei gave Hikari a blank look, feeling tempted to tell the woman off for jumping to conclusions so quickly but decided that would be inappropriate option. "I was heading for the bathroom," she replied bluntly, quietly enjoying the brunette's embarrassed reaction who was now trying to choke out an apology. "It does not matter. Now if you'll excuse me; I have to go. Really badly," the she left, leaving behind a red-faced brunette and a laughing German.

Although Hikari was mortified and felt like the biggest idiot since the agent who sold his contract with Elvis for fifty dollars, she was grateful to hear her friend's laughter for the first time since the argument. "This never happened," she muttered, hoping that the red head wouldn't dare mention this during some time in the future.

Asuka wiped the tears from her eyes, trying to calm herself down but she still continued to giggle. "Of course Hikari, this never happened. It was simply a hallucination due from alcohol. Gotcha," she said with a wink before becoming serious again. "You do know that I am capable of taking care of myself."

"I'm aware that you are, Asuka. But seriously, I'm not kidding when I say that you're looking like crap," the brunette responded bluntly. She had been noticing for the past several weeks her friend becoming ill at the most random of times during work and being more emotional than usual, it was making her worried. "Has Shinji said anything about it?"

The former pilot shook her head, "Not really. He did one day tell me that I was eating more than usual and for that, I gave him a huge bruise on his arm. Asshole, so what if I've been eating more? It's my body and if he doesn't like it, than bad luck!" she growled, remembering that she had felt quite hurt when Shinji said that.

_He said that he didn't care what I looked like, just as long as I was happy with myself. And I believed that lying bastard._ Asuka knew that she should get over it if she wanted to move on and beginning tonight, she would.

"Now enough about that idiot, let's get this party started! Pass me a cruiser Hikari, we're going to party tonight as if it were your Hen's night all over again."

"There's the Asuka we all know and love," the brown-eyed woman said cheerfully, handing to her friend the bottle of flavoured vodka. "Cheers to tonight & tomorrow and here's hoping that we'll still have our jobs by the weekend," she declared as she held her own drink up in the air.

"Here! Here!" the German cheered, agreeing with her friend's toast. After opening the bottle, Asuka was about to take a huge gulpful of the alcoholic beverage when the two women were interrupted by the sound of Rei who was quite surprisingly, swearing so loudly and fluently at that precise moment, it would've made a sailor hang his head in shame.

Hikari & Asuka looked at each other with great concern knowing that the former pilot of Unit 00 disapproved of swearing; saying that she found it to be disgusting mannerisms. The two friends both stood up and ran to the bathroom, hoping that their friend was okay while still holding onto their drinks only to be greeted by a woman who was quite literally, panicking.

"What the fuck, Asuka?! I thought you believed in birth-control," Rei said in disbelief.

The red-haired woman looked at her in confusion, unsure what she was getting at. "What the hell are you talking about Rei? I do believe in..." however, Asuka was unable to finish her sentence because she finally realised what her friend was getting at from the moment she noticed the pregnancy test she had taken two days ago, now being held in Rei's hand.

Things would have been a lot simpler for Asuka to admit to both herself and her friends that it wasn't her test (even though she was the only female in the apartment) or that she went to the doctors to have it confirmed and it came out negative. It's a shame she couldn't use either one of those options because both moving on for Asuka or life itself, had now become a lot more complicated. The gates of hell were about to be opened for her and everyone else all from a little plastic stick which that although was now blue, it may as well have just stated in bold black print for the whole world to see:

**POSITIVE.**

"You're... PREGNANT?" Hikari asked astounded, she looked as though she were about to faint. How can this be? Asuka's always preached about safe-sex. _Jeez, she nearly killed Touji when she found out that we hadn't used any protection during our first time. _"I can't believe this! Does Shinji know?"

As the red head cringed, the brunette knew she had received her answer. _Well this is a fucking fantastic time to break up! Real smooth Shinji, just break-up with her before you propose. _She thought to herself sarcastically, remembering when Touji mentioned the news of Shinji planning to pop the question.

_And now Asuka's pregnant. I hope you're satisfied with yourself, jerk._ Hikari took deep breath and exhaled knowing that she needed to calm down, but when she realised that it wasn't working, the woman took a huge gulp from her bottle and was almost tempted to scull the whole thing.

_Ahhh sweet alcohol, take me now and kill my brain cells..._ Hikari thought deliriously, reading the bottle's label after finishing her drink. Speaking of alcohol... she froze at her quick realisation.

"And you should not be drinking, you lady!" she scolded before snatching the cruiser from Asuka's hand and taking a ridiously huge gulp. "I think I'll be needing this more than you tonight," she muttered mostly to herself before continuing with her binge drinking while Rei & Asuka looked each other with deep concern stained deeply into their features.

* * *

"Five thousand yen, Touji. Pay up, man." Kensuke said smirking, quietly gloating to himself as Touji grumbled to himself about how his friend's team had cheated.

"Here," Touji muttered. "Hikari's gonna kill me when she finds out."

"That's what you get for betting on teams that suck," the sandy-blonde man retorted, placing his winnings into his wallet.

During this time, Shinji sat by himself quietly and was thinking to himself. He was seemed so still, one would almost say that he was sleeping, yet his mind told a different story. _I wonder how Asuka's doing..._ he pondered to himself, feeling an aching in his chest. _I hope she's okay, I shouldn't have used Kaji against her. He's been dead for ten years now and I still see him as competition! God, I'm such an idiot._

"You okay, Shinji?"

"What?" Shinji asked. He hadn't realised that Kensuke was trying to talk to him until the computer genius waved his hand in front of the distracted blue-eyed man.

"I said; Are you okay? You seem kinda out of it tonight," the man repeated with concern appearing on his features.

"Yeah," Touji added. "Usually when you have an argument with Asuka, you come over here and have a few beers. Not become seriously depressed and act as though someone ran over your Sdat player," the raven-haired man's attempt at lighten the mood was not seen by the depressed man and Touji's expression became more serious. "Seriously, what happened?"

"Look guys," Shinji started before grabbing another can of beer.

"I'd rather not talk about it," he continued flatly and opened his can. "I know you think that keeping it all in isn't good for my health, but what happened between Asuka & I is our business and our business ownly. So don't get involved and I mean it guys," he finished coldly after drinking the alcoholic beverage in just one shot. Crushing his now-empty beer can, the man gently placed it on the coffee table which was heavily littered with other beer cans and stood up.

"Thanks for the company," Shinji said with genuine gratitude, making his way to the door before pausing only momentarily. "By the way Kensuke, I agree with Touji; you're team cheats," and then he left.

His two friends looked at each other with sad expressions before witnessing the door be slammed shut, they both knew that Shinji was hurting badly and although they wanted to help him in some way, they knew that it wouldn't offer him any closure. There was only person who could solve his heartache and it was Asuka herself, that or...

"Hey Touji, how about it? Should we proceed with Operation F.A.G. and help Shinji move on?" Kensuke asked, grinning at the idea while his friend simply nodded in response.

* * *

The first thing that Shinji noticed as he entered the apartment was the overwhelming stench of alcohol before realising that it was coming from the living room. As much as he wanted to avoid what he feared to be his drunk German flatmate, the curiousity of the amount of damage she created through out their home was just too much for the young man to ignore.

Walking quietly to the living room, Shinji was surprised to discover that there was not only one woman, but two more were also present and all three were fast asleep on both the sofa beds. Surprise quickly turned into irritation when he found to his estimation, at least a dozen empty glass bottles littered across the area as well as several ice-cream containers (which much to his relief) were also empty, meaning that the carpet wouldn't need cleaning and DVDs scattered all across on the floor.

_I am not cleaning this._ Even if he liked to keep the apartment neat & organised, Shinji was most certainly not going to pick clean after Asuka.

_Let her deal with it. It's her problem, not mine._ He thought to himself before going into his bedroom, feeling too tired to be bothered with moving his stuff into the guest room. Stripping out his clothes and slipping into his sleeping clothes, Shinji was about to climb into bed before he heard someone softly knocking on the door.

"Hey Shinji," a gentle feminine voice spoke.

_Definitely not Asuka's,_ he realised. "It's me, Rei. Can I come in?"

_Figures._ Rolling his eyes at his misfortune. _Here I am about to go to bed when my sister decides that she needs to talk to me about Asuka & I! Why can't everyone let us settle it on our own?_ Shinji really didn't feel like talking to anyone else tonight, but at the same time he also didn't want to upset his sister.

_God, I'm such a people pleaser. It's pathetic._

"Yeah," he answered.

Carefully sliding open the door, Rei entered the room with a serious expression on her face, making Shinji quietly groan to himself. So much a good night's sleep. Knowing very well that his sister meant business.

"What happened between you and Asuka?" she asked straight-up. "I know what you both said to each other, but what's actually going to happen now? Asuka doesn't have a single clue what you guys are to each other and you didn't hear it from me when I say that it's turning her into a total wreck."

Any other time, the twenty-four year old would've felt a pang of guilt at the thought of the one he loved was now hurting horribly because of him. However, Shinji quickly reminded himself that unless Asuka realised that not everyone in this world would serve her on hand and foot, then there would be no future for them.

_Please God,_ he prayed. _Please let her have this epihany. I know that we killed your messengers but please, let there be a chance for us. Please forgive us so we can finally be happy._

"Yeah, I noticed with the way she trashed the apartment," he said after his silent plea to God, while also trying to ignore the longing within his heart of sleeping by Asuka's side again. "I'm sorry you had to put up with it."

The blue-haired woman frowned at to what her brother was implying. "Actually Shinji, it was Hikari and me who are responsible for the mess, not Asuka. Actually, she didn't drink once at all tonight."

Rei couldn't help herself from enjoying the surprise & slightly embarrased expression flushed into the brown-haired man's features, satisfied that she was able to defend Asuka's honour even if she'd never find out about it.

_Not that she can drink considering she's carrying your child. _She added to herself, wondering just how her friend will be able to break the news to Shinji. _I wonder how he's going react. Please don't be afraid of what he'll say when you tell him, Asuka. I know Shinji that loves you and would want to be there for both you & your child, even if you two are going through some problems at the moment..._

"Whatever," her brother muttered as he slipped into the comfort of his bed. "It's not my problem."

"Shinji..." his sister began but was no longer sure what she could say to comfort the man.

"Rei, you're my sister and I love you very dearly, but please leave this alone. I appreciate that you and everyone else wants to help us kiss & make up, but this is something between Asuka & I. Let us deal with it on our own and if we can't solve our differences..." Shinji stopped, unsure if he wanted to continue with his sentence. In honest truth, he was terrified at the thought of losing Asuka, yet he also knew that he had to accept it as a possibility.

No matter how painful it sounded.

"...then we'll go our separate ways. Besides, it's not like we've got anything that's keeping us together. Right?" he asked rhetorically, not bothering to comprehend about why Rei slightly flinched from his statement. "So if we break-up, then that's it; no strings attached. We can both walk away and look at our time together as simple memories and nothing more."

Glancing at the clock, the former pilot of Unit 01 was surprised to discover that it was almost 3:30 in the morning. "Wow it's really late," he said mostly to himself. "Listen Rei, I've got work tomorrow and I'm absolutely exhausted." Running his long fingers through his dark-brown hair, Shinji looked at his sister and silently pleaded to her to let him some sleep.

Getting the message, the red-eyed woman nodded her understanding. "We've all had a long night. Good night, Shinji," she said softly, walking out the room but soon paused in the door way and looking up at the ceiling. "Hikari & I will clean up the mess. Sweet dreams big brother," and closed the door behind her.

_If only you knew,_ Rei sadly thought to herself before drapping a blanket over Asuka's sleeping form which slipped to the floor. A small smile crept onto the corner of her lips as she watched the sleeping German mumbled something to herself as nuzzle herself against the panda plush toy Shinji had won for her a few years ago. Smiling to herself, Rei walked over to the second sofa bed and also draped another blanket over her other friend, and finally went back to bed again.

Thinking over today's events and the could-be's for the future, the woman couldn't help herself from smiling at the thought of one inevitable occurring out of all of this before sleep consumed her.

_Auntie Rei... it has a nice ring to it.__

* * *

_

_AN: I had done this chapter several weeks ago but I had been so focused on updating **"To forgive, to let go and to say I'm sorry"** that I completely forgot to update this one! I know that Hikari & Touji weren't married in the original or that Rei wasn't Shinji's sister, but I always wanted to a fic where they're related, so sue me! _

_Anyway, thanks to everyone for the reviews and I'll try to update again soon._


	3. Just another ordinary day

Chapter Three: Just another ordinary day 

There are three things Asuka Langley Sohryu hates in this world:

The first is apologies that had no real feeling to them. When a person says them it usually means that their regretful over something they've done and know that their actions hurt someone that they cared about. But whenever Asuka heard it come from Shinji, she knew that he didn't actually mean it. Making her feel as though he was abusing the sanctity of this term.

The second thing she hated is losing to someone else or having to admit she had been defeated. Most people would assume it's a pride issue or bruises her already inflated ego, when in actual fact this drive to always be number one in everything had all begun at the age of four, from the moment Asuka was told the news that she had been chosen from many other candidates to be the pilot of her mother's greatest creation. Then after finding mama when it was too late, the young girl made a silent vow to herself always be the best as her own special way of honouring the memory of Kyoko Zeppelin Sohryu.

The final on the Asuka's _"Hate List"_ would be waking up earlier in the morning than usual and not being able to fall back asleep. Especially when she's only had four hours of sleep prior.

_Oh yeah, this day is definitely going to be a fantastic one!_ She thought whilst walking to the bathroom. Inside, Asuka turned on the taps of the shower and removed her clothing of last night (clothing in which she had been too lazy to remove the night before), before stepping underneath the warm waters that promised her temporary protection from reality.

Of course, this small luxury was soon interrupted by someone knocking on the door.

_Go away,_ Asuka pleaded quietly. _Shower time is my time._

Unfortunately, the person continued banging against the door.

_Can't I have at least ten damn minutes for myself?_ She asked herself before finishing the rest of her shower and wrapping a towel around her body, irritated that she was only able to have less than five minutes of bathing solitude. Opening the door, Asuka was about to yell at the person, but only to be surprised to find Rei struggling to support Hikari's hung over form.

"Morning Asuka," Rei said, trying to speak as softly as possible for Hikari's sake. "Sorry to interrupt your shower but Hikari isn't feeling well. I think she may throw up."

At the mention of vomiting, Asuka empathised with the brunette as she was becoming accustomed to throwing up. It was almost like a daily ritual for her. "Right, well let her use to bathroom while I get changed. There's aspirin in the kitchen cupboard but I'll go get it."

"Okay," Rei nodded before dragging her friend into the bathroom with some assistance from Asuka.

After slipping into a pair of faded & ripped denim jeans, the red head realised with some distress that they were beginning to feel tight and she was barely able to slip into her white tank top with Asian symbols, without showing more stomach than she recalled having last week.

_Please Gott, don't tell me I'm pregnant._ Changing into a turquoise long-sleeved, hooded shirt; the young woman was relieved to notice the shirt had managed to hide her newly added weight.

True, that she had tested positive on the home pregnancy test that she bought several days ago and was showing the main symptoms of pregnancy, however, Asuka wanted to do the test again only this time with a professional doctor. And there was only one person she would trust with someone as important as this.

_Looks like I'll be making an appointment with Dr Akagi today._ But the thought of someone else finding out her could be pregnancy seemed very unappealing, especially if Misato had somehow manage to found out.

As she walked out of the bedroom and made her way towards the kitchen, Asuka noticed with some surprise that the whole apartment was neat & tidy as it had been yesterday before her friends came over.

_What happened to all the mess we made last night?_ _Weren't there bottles, wrappers and ice-cream containers on the floor last night?_ She thought to herself, however, she soon shrugged it off and retrieved the packet of aspirin and filled a glass with water before walking back to the bathroom only to find neither of her friends there.

"Over here," Rei said forcing Asuka to turn around and find her hung over friend lying on the couch rather than the sofa bed itself.

"Hey Hikari, how are you feeling?" she asked, handing her friend the glass of water and two white pills. It was a stupid question, Asuka would admit but she had no idea of what else to say.

"Like crap," the brunette mumbled with her eyes closed, taking the pills and water with gratitude. Hikari wanted nothing more than to fall back asleep. "Why did you guys let me drink so much?"

The German snorted, "What are you talking about? You only had nine bottle of vodka cruisers! It's not our fault you're such a lightweight."

"It's true," the blue-haired woman said, nodding her head in agreement. "You can't hold your liquor."

"Shut up," Hikari muttered, not amused with her friends' comments, though she was beginning to agree with them.

"Anyway..." Asuka started, becoming more serious. "Thanks for cleaning up the apartment. You didn't have to, I could've done myself."

"I had no part in it," the brown-eyed female waved away. "I feel too crappie to do anything."

"Yeah, I figured. So thanks Rei," she said to the red-eyed female.

"It was nothing. Besides, Hikari & I were the ones responsible for the mess, so it was only fair to clean up." Rei wanted to add that it also because Shinji came back and thought it was Asuka's fault, yet she decided against it. "So what's your plan for today? Are you going to..." feeling increasingly uncomfortable with asking the question and could not unable to bring herself to continue.

"I'm booking an... an appointment with... Ritsuko. This afternoon... not really sure if... I want anyone else to know... if I'm pregnant..."

_She's scared..._ the blue-haired woman thought, noticing how the red head had begun to stumble over her words, or how she would find the walls of her living room incredibly more fascinating than her friend.

It wasn't surprising that Asuka would be considering her current situation with Shinji, Rei too would be if she were in her friend's shoes, however, if she were in Asuka's situation than she would get the professional pregnancy test done in a heartbeat. Just to be sure that the results come out negative, of course.

"If you are pregnant, eventually everybody's going to find out."

"I know Rei, it's just... I don't think I can do this."

The ex-pilot of Unit 00 raised an eyebrow at hearing her friend saying that. "Now that's something I never expected to hear coming from your mouth. You're Asuka Langley Sohryu; you can do anything!"

Asuka wanted desperately to explain to Rei the reasons for her insecurities about the idea of motherhood and the fear of becoming exactly like Kyoko, but she had never told her any of friends about her childhood. In fact, no one knew about it with the exception of Misato (who had to as apart of her job) and Shinji.

"Asuka... Rei... we've all known each other since we were fourteen. We've all done through some pretty tough times together and I love you both dearly as if you were my own sisters, but seriously: if either of you don't shut up within the next ten seconds, I swear I'm going to make you regret ever taking me to Jujitsu sessions!" Hikari threatened, who was becoming increasingly annoyed with her friends' rudeness to speak with really loud voices. Couldn't they see she had a hangover?

"That's big talk for someone whose only achieved a blue belt while her other awesome friend, which is me obviously, is sitting quite comfortably on black," Asuka retorted with amusement, a smirk plastered all over her pretty features.

Hikari decided to keep her mouth shut.

* * *

"Operation... _F.A.G._?" Shinji asked, wondering what his friends were thinking when making up that name.

"Yeah as in: _Find A Girlfriend_. You need to get back in the game soon or you may turn homosexual!" Kensuke said, horrified at the idea. A second later he realised how inappropriate that sounded and quickly added: "Not that there's anything wrong with it."

"Right," Shinji snorted whilst rolling his eyes and focusing all his attention onto the written work that laid before him.

_God, I hate this job,_ he groaned mentally. _No wait. I enjoy the job, I just hate doing the paperwork. Hell, it's not even my responsibility!_

"But seriously Shinji, all this moping has started to piss us off!" his friend said with all seriousness. "Right Touji?" Looking over his shoulder, the computer expert waited for his friend's support but only to realise that his childhood friend was no where in sight. "Touji?" he repeated, wondering where the hell Touji was.

"He went to make a phone call," the former pilot of Unit 01 replied, recalling the worry on his co-worker's face because Hikari had not yet called her husband as she promised.

_She'll be in for a pleasant surprise,_ the man thought. After witnessing the amount of empty glass bottles in his living room last night and previous karaoke nights, Hikari would be nursing a lovely hangover right at this precise moment and would most likely not appreciate a phone call from her husband anytime soon. _Poor Touji, he's a dead man for sure._

"Christ, talk about attached to the hip," Kensuke muttered, knowing who Touji was calling. "When are they not together?"

"You know Touji, he tends to get over protective when it comes to either his little sister or his wife."

"Poor Mari, it must be such a pain in the ass to have a boyfriend without Touji interrogating him. Speaking of which; I got those files on her latest boyfriend."

Pulling out a file from his own desk, the sandy-blonde cleared his throat before speaking. "His name is Takayuki Abe and is the class representative. His sexuality is questionable and a huge fan of female blonde porn stars who shouldn't even be classified as celebrities! I found out that one the hard way..."

* * *

It was Friday night and Kensuke was currently online searching through a particular website which had often helped him before with gathering information on certain people he researched either as a favour for Touji or for blackmailing people who made his life a living hell during high school. 

A little evil? Perhaps yet at the same time, very satisfying.

Typing in the name: Takayuki Abe, the computer expert was surprised to discover a clip of Takayuki on Youtube. Curious, he clicked onto the link and was almost collapsed off his chair from laughter when a video of Mari's boyfriend appeared on the screen. The guy whom Kensuke guessed to be seventeen or eighteen, was wearing a heavy amount of black eyeliner and white T-shirt with the words in red glittering letters: _'Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me!'_

The twenty-four year old almost thought that Takayuki was in fact a woman, until the person in question spoke with tears running down their face and in a shrill voice, screamed:

"LEAVE PARIS ALONE!"

This time, Kensuke did fall off the chair.

* * *

"Holy Crap!" Shinji exclaimed horrified, feeling partly tempted to watch the clip for himself and partly disgusted that someone would actually try to defend Paris Hilton's a-hem... honour, but mostly had an incredible urge to have a serious talk with Mari about her choice in guys and forbid her from further dating until she was twenty-five. 

_Damn, I almost sound like Touji..._ he thought, groaning out loud at the idea. And I'm not even her brother.

Although in his defence, Shinji had gotten to known Mari a lot better over the years all because of one day when he suddenly decided to visit her whilst she was still recovering in NERV's hospital. It had been awkward at first; as the fifteen year old had no idea what to say or how to explain that it was because of him, Touji would be with a prosthetic arm & leg for the rest of his natural life, but thankfully Mari did all the talking for him. She said to Shinji that it had been no one's fault for the turn of events for either her or for her brother and also explained how grateful she was for him risking his own life to save humanity.

Shinji protested against her kind words as he had felt undeserving of any understanding or acceptance from the Suzahara family, believing that no one should ever forgive him for his sins, however, to this the young girl had replied that the only thing she wanted from her saviour was his friendship. She had surprised him when she said that and it also felt wrong to him at that he could be forgiven so easily. How could she after everything he put both her and Touji through? Yet, it did not matter to Mari. Instead, she still wanted him to be her friend.

The whole experience had been strangely liberating Shinji realised as he was about to leave, before being stopped by Mari's cry. Turning around, the fifteen year old had been alarmed, wondering what was wrong until the nine year old made him promise that he would visit her again. As Touji was still recovering with his rehabilitation, it was pretty lonely for the little girl. Shinji kept his promise. Seeing her almost four times a week and although he had received many lectures from Misato for visiting Mari instead off attending school, the young boy never regretted it because to him, it was his way of making it up to both Mari and Touji.

"I know," Kensuke agreed, breaking Shinji out of his train of thought. "Touji's going to be having a field day with this information! I wonder if Mari actually knows about Takayuki's creepy obsession with blonde females."

"Don't know, but should you really tell Touji that? Couldn't you give Mari some kind of warning about her boyfriend's ummm... interests?"

"Interests? What interests?" Touji demanded, suddenly appearing from out of nowhere.

"Ahh... hey Touji, I got those files on your sister's boyfriend just like you wanted," the spectacled man replied uneasily, handing over to his friend the thick manila folder.

To say Touji was shocked with the folder's containment's would be an understatement as he literally collapsed on the floor, laughing his ass off until tears began to pour from his eyes. The other two men looked at each other uncomfortably, noticing that their friend was beginning to attract attention from their other co-workers, making them desperately hope a tsunami would hit Tokyo-3 soon so it would spare the two from further humiliation.

"He's cracked it!" Kensuke said with some disbelief, looking down at his laughing friend who was now beginning to roll from side-to-side. "After all these years he's finally lost it. I honestly thought you would be the first considering that you've been dating Asuka for three years, suppose you can't win them all."

"Four," Shinji said.

"Huh?" he let out, unsure of what his friend meant.

"We've been dating for four years now. Our anniversary is next Friday," the ex-pilot stated firmly, almost as if he were offended that his friend got that piece of information wrong.

"Oh right..." he said, finally realising what his co-worker meant before he was struck in the back of the head with another realisation. "You just corrected me."

"Yeah, so?" Shrugging his shoulders, the former pilot of Unit 01's exterior suddenly became cold. He really didn't want to talk about it.

"You still care about her."

"Kensuke don't"

"Come on Shinji, you know as well as I do that we men can't keep date of important events. Look at Touji; he almost would've forgotten his sister's birthday last week if Hikari hadn't reminded him and yet you remember the exact date of how long you guys have been together. Hell, you even know what day it's going to be on!"

Shinji sighed, feeling his shoulders slumping and his body almost collapsing with emotional, mental & physical exhaustion, knowing full-well that he had just dug himself a grave and wishing that he hadn't said anything at all. Had Shinji known the exact day that marked their anniversary on purpose? Of course he did! After all, he had been making preparations for dinner that night at one of the city's most prestigious restaurant and then taking Asuka around to the most beautiful sites in Tokyo-3, places in which the young man kept close to his heart, before finally getting down on one knee and asking her to be his forever.

_I wonder what's going to happen now?_ He pondered, would they be able to make amends before Friday? Shinji hoped so, wanting very desperately to be given the opportunity to propose to her as it did take several months of painstaking preparation to make this night perfect and ensure everything would be in order. He really didn't want it to be all in vain.

"You care about Asuka, I'm not an idiot. Seriously Shinji, you two need to settle this lover's spat or else you're going to lose her."

"Big talk from someone who hasn't yet told my sister how they feel," the brown-haired man retorted rather harshly.

Kensuke cringed, knowing that he was being a hypocrite. "Touche Ikari, but it just how happens that I plan on asking Rei out sometime."

"Oh really?" Shinji asked sarcastically, crossing his arms. "And when do I get the pleasure of seeing this happening? Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday? Call me when you do."

"You know Shinji, you can be the biggest asshole when you feel like it!" the computer expert said, feeling both irritated and tired of his friend's new found arrogance. "With that attitude, you won't be getting back with Asuka anytime soon, or any girlfriend for that matter. Which is why we need to initiate _Operation F.A.G._ pronto."

"You just have to keep bringing this up, don't you? Kensuke, haven't I already to you not to interfere with the business between Asuka & I?"

"_Operation F.A.G._ stands for _Find A Girlfriend_, Shinji as in help you move on. Asuka has nothing to do with this."

"Well there's two problems with your strategy proposal: The first is that I'm still currently in a relationship with Asuka, despite us going through some issues and I have no intention of calling it quits when it can be simply solved. The second; I'm more than capable of getting a girlfriend on my own with neither you or Touji's help, thank you very much!"

Then suddenly on cue, almost as if to prove a point, their attractive co-worker had managed to past through the ever-growing crowd of Touji's spectators and walked right up to the two friends. Wearing a seductive grin, the woman managed to grab Shinji's attention before she spoke to him in a (almost) husky voice.

"Hey Shinji, I was wondering if you would want some coffee," was what she said as she held up a cup of the repulsive substance, attempting to make it appear as though it were her real reason for visiting her co-worker. "I noticed you may need some seeing that you're working so hard," she continued before giving him a wink. Also unfazed at the fact that Kensuke was standing right beside her.

"No thanks, Hotaru," the man replied coldly, focusing on his paperwork once again. "I hate caffeine."

"Oh, right..." she said with disappointment evident on her pretty features before quickly smiling again and walking off.

The ex-Third Child knew that her newly found smile had been faked, but he wasn't bothered about it as he would've been two years ago. Hotaru had done this trick many a time before, even though she knew that she would receive the same response. Was she really that stupid? Though the young man had to admit that he was becoming quite accustomed to it, like a daily ritual in the perverted sense.

"Shinji, did you realise what you just did?" Kensuke asked, looking at his friend as if he were mentally insane. "You just rejected Hotaru: The prettiest, the sexiest, the hottest girl in our workplace- hell, maybe even on the whole planet!"

The woman known as Hotaru, had the height status of 5ft 9 with long locks of ebony-black hair, flawless milk-white skin and unusual eyes that were the shade of violet. Everything about her seemed to perfect, that some people had wondered whether or not she had been in one stage of her life, a model. To those who would've thought so, they would've been correct for making that assumption as Hotaru use to, in fact, do modelling as her full-time profession. Working for some of the biggest fashion corporations, she had it all until one day Hotaru suddenly decided she wanted a more serious job and became an employee here at Shinji's workplace.

Of course, all she ever did was strut "her stuff" around the office, work the copying machine, hand out coffee to all the male workers whilst providing them with the excuse to drool and at the same, gave the female staff both some entertainment at watching her make an ass out of herself and higher self-esteem.

_"When in doubt of your intelligence & personality, remember- Hotaru is more of an idiot than you'll ever be!"_ Is the silent motto the women share between themselves, a secret joke which only they're able to pass it to each other. How Shinji's been the only male to ever hear it still remains a even mystery to him.

Although Shinji was seriously tempted to protest against his friend's statement and tell Kensuke that Asuka beats Hotaru in all those pointless aspects whilst still remaining the most beautiful, intelligent & fascinating woman that he'd ever known, he quickly decided against the idea and forcefully bit his tongue.

"_Mister Suzahara!_ Do you care to explain yourself why you're still here?"

Turning around, everyone including Shinji & Kensuke, was startled to find the source was none other than Kentaro Kagura; a man whom the Three Stooges had also considered to be the world's biggest tight, but never dared say it out loud as he was also by great misfortune, the manager and in charge of its employees. So it wouldn't be surprising to report that the old grey-haired man was not impressed with the disruption Suzahara had caused.

It was by recognising Kagura's voice that Touji instantly stopped his laughing fit. _Damn, I forgot that I was fired!_

Standing up and straightening himself, Touji tried to gather what little there was left of his dignity as he remembered his agenda. The whole reason that he had shown up to the ex-workplace was so he could ask for his old job to be reissued his job again, but after seeing the mixture of fury, irritation and disapproval chiseled into his former employee's features, the ex-Fourth Child was left with a chill running down his spine as he was struck by two sudden epiphanies:

_The first_- Touji definitely didn't have a chance in hell in getting his job, especially after just making an ass out of himself and

_The second_- If Kagura didn't kill him, then Hikari would just like she promised over the phone.

Either way, he was a dead man.

_But at least with Kagura,_ his mind began to reason._ There won't be a whip, handcuffs or a spiked rack involved!_

* * *

_**Omake:**_

It was Friday night and Kensuke was currently online, bored out of his mind. True, that he was meant to be gathering as much personal data as he could on Mari's boyfriend, but come on... he never got any money for it, even a simple thank you would be nice. Even collecting incriminating information on people who made his life a living hell during high school and using as blackmail tends to get a bit boring after a while.

In need of a good laugh, the sandy-blonde man opened the link to Youtube and typed into the search engine: _Chris Crocker._ The man was shocked to find thousands of clips in response but one in particular caught his eye. Clicking onto the link, Kensuke almost collapsed in shock when a video of a man with dark hair and colbalt-blue eyes appeared on the screen, wearing a heavy amount of black eyeliner and black T-shirt with the words in white letters: _'Man love is O.K.'_

"Shinji?!"

As if in response, the former pilot of Unit 01 screamed in a shrill voice as tears ran down his face; "LEAVE UTADA HIKARU ALONE!"

This time, Kensuke did collapse.

* * *

_AN: Oh god, I'm a dead woman! Braces herself for the onslaught of Shinji fans But apart from that, what did everyone think of my first attempt at an Omake? I know the Chris Crocker theme is getting old and horribly cliche I couldn't help myself and while I intended for him to say at first Paris Hilton or Lindsay Lohan or himself, I thought maybe Hikaru would be a better choice. Don't get me wrong, I've heard her sing and I love her version of **Fly me to the moon** and **Beautiful world** (both favourites of mine), I just thought people would like that better as a joke._

_Also, the "Man love is O.K." logo on Shinji's shirt was inspired from an episode of **Top Gear** where the gang decides to go to America. If anyone has never heard of the show then I suggest you go onto youtube and look for the episode. It's fucking hilarious!_


	4. The results are in

Chapter Four: The results are in...

"Thanks for doing this, Ritsuko. I know the test stated positive but I wanted your opinion. If I'm not pregnant and Misato found out about this, she'd have both Shinji and my head on a pike!"

"Don't worry Asuka, she won't find out." The doctor replied bemusedly while busily testing the German's blood pressure test. "You're forgetting doctor/patient confidentiality and it's no trouble doing this. Besides... after spending your whole day with hairy fat men with some sexually transmitted disease and hyper-condriacts, it's a nice change to receive a visit from a friend."

The red head couldn't help herself from smiling when Ritsuko said the word _'Friend'_, it reminded her just how much their relationship had vastly improved over the years since the dismissal of NERV. It had been an amazing time for the both of them to learn just how similar they were all because one of night when Ritsuko & Misato returned to the Katsuragi apartment from bar-hopping.

Misato was completely knocked out at the time, of course, while the blonde, who was still capable of walking, was not sober enough to drive herself back to her own apartment. For Asuka it had rather proved to be quite difficult to take care of both the drunken women as Shinji was not present and staying over at Kensuke's for the night, leaving her alone with the task.

Fortunately, it wasn't so tough placing her guardian into bed, however when it was done, the fifteen year old became unsure of what to do with Ritsuko, who at that present moment, refused to put to bed and wanted to stay up. Asuka granted the thirty-one year old her wish and arranged a cup of black coffee for her (although studies have proved that it doesn't have any sobering effect) before they sat at the kitchen table. The conversation started simple between the former pilot and doctor at first; Ritsuko simply asking how life had been for the young girl as her Evangelion had now been destroyed along with Shinji's, to which Asuka responded that it had been proving arduous as it had been practically her whole life.

The woman was sympathetic towards the former pilot, telling her that Eva and NERV had also been a huge part of her life thanks to her mother. This led them to discussing about their relationship between themselves & their mother and how both wanted to simply pretend that they never existed and to continue hating them for ignoring their responsibilities as a parent and instead put all their focus into their research. Yet at the same time, the two daughters agreed that they both wanted nothing more than to make them proud even though Naoko & Kyoko had hurt them deeply by taking their own lives just because of a mere man.

The talk forced the German soon to realise that Ritsuko wasn't the cold & withdrawn person she had always let on to be, but rather someone who preferred to keep to herself and for someone else to actually understand that, yet at the same time she also wanted be told that she was need more than just physically.

The conversation led the faux blonde to come to the realisation that she had been wrong for thinking of Asuka as a conceited bitch. Instead, she was a normal human being whom feared to let someone close to heart only to have them abandon her.

"You know..." Asuka started, looking at Ritsuko's hair as the doctor was busy typing something through the computer. "You definitely look better as a brunette than a blonde."

"Thanks for the compliment, however, I can't help but see my mother everytime I look at myself in the mirror..." she responded, mostly concentrating on what she was doing only to frown a moment later as the results flashed upon the computer screen. "Asuka, your stress levels are through the roof!" she exclaimed before adding with some concern, "Has everything been okay recently? Any stresses with work or money?"

"Shinji actually," the German admitted. "We had a huge fight yesterday and we both said some things we shouldn't of. Gott, it was so stupid. I mean, it started because of the toilet seat."

"The toilet seat?" the brunette asked bluntly, though she could see where this was getting at.

"The toilet seat was up and I blamed him for it even though it was my fault. I put it up the night before because I threw up," she explained. "You don't think I might be pregnant, do you?"

"Well Asuka, you're showing all the main symptoms but we just don't know yet. I'll get this urine sample tested and I can give you the results by tonight."

"You don't have to do that," the red head said, not wanting her friend to waste her entire night just because of a simple pregnancy test.

"It's no problem," the older woman replied. "Anyway, it's not like I'll be going out tonight. I have medical records to sort through and that article on the fragility of the human heart to complete by next week."

Ritsuko must be feeling pretty lonely since Misato got married. Asuka thought, feeling a tinge of sadness for the doctor. If the tests come out negative I'm taking her out for a girl's night out. Maybe I can even convince Misato to come along. It would definitely give her a break from Ryouji. He's becoming such a handful these days, I don't know how Misato is able to keep him out of trouble.

"You work too hard, you know that?"

The Japanese woman smiled, "I wouldn't exactly say that... I'm just determined."

"Well whatever it is, I admire it. But just do me one favour... don't get yourself killed. You're the only other person I know that suffered through the horror that was living with Misato while still being able to tell the tale without breaking into a panic attack. Honestly, you'd have to have the same luck of Otto Frank to survive that sort of hell!"

"Not to mention managing to eat her cooking without being sent to the infirmary," Ritsuko added with a laugh.

"Oh yes," Asuka groaned, thinking back to the days of the Angel Wars. "Who needed the Angels back then to send us to the infirmary when we had Major Katsuragi cooking for Shinji & I?"

Another laugh escaped from Ritsuko's lipstick coated lips, thinking to herself just how fitting the German's comment was for Misato's culinary skills. "Indeed," she said with a small nod before realising from her peripheral vision the time. "It's one o'clock already? Damn, I'm meant to be checking up on Mrs Yamaguchi by now. She's probably been waiting for ten minutes now!"

"Oh shiest," the red head cursed. "Well, I've got to be going anyway. I have work this afternoon," she finished with another groan. For several seconds Asuka wondered what had given her the stupid idea of calling the office and telling them that she would be joining Rei at work tonight, before quickly removing herself off the medical bench and picking up her handbag.

"I'll call you tonight," the other woman said, handing over to Asuka her medical file.

"Danke shoen," she thanked after the file was placed into her hands. "See you later," she added over her shoulder, giving a short wave before walking out of the door.

"Bye," Ritsuko said, giving a wave of her own.

_She's really grown up._ The doctor thought to herself, leaving the corners of her lips to curl into a smile of content before quickly remembering that her next patient was still waiting. Also not to mention, that this particular patient was someone who often enjoyed to piss & moan about every little detail of her daily life and take a sadistic pleasure in watching her doctor suffer, knowing that she could do nothing about it. Just thinking about having to deal with Mrs Yamaguchi almost left the former blonde to shudder.

"Miss Akagi, do you realise that I've been waiting for almost twenty minutes now?" Listening to the elderly lady's obnoxious tone, Ritsuko instantly knew that she was not in a good mood.

_Why did I choose this job again?_ She asked herself quietly, wondering what the hell had possessed her to open her own medical infirmary.

* * *

"Here's my file," Asuka said as she handed the medical folder over to the receptionist.

"Thanks Asuka," she replied with a grateful smile. "Normally Doctor Akagi would give me the files herself, but things have been..." she paused as the dark-haired woman busily sorted through the other medical records.

"... awkward," she finished, a blush appearing on her cheeks.

"_Doctor Akagi_?" Raising an eyebrow, she snorted. "Maya, you've known Ritsuko for twelve years now. It's okay to call her by her first name. She isn't going to bite your head off for it."

"I know, but somehow it doesn't seem right I should say it without her permission. I mean, I-"

"-got the biggest crush on her?" Asuka offered.

Maya's eyes instantly widened and her blush deepened into a blood-red, feeling vulnerable and slightly hurt at the German's bluntness, while the colour of her cheeks reminded the former pilot of her Eva's colour scheme. _Poor Maya,_ she thought almost sympathetically. _She thought that no one knew._

Of course, Asuka had figured out the Hello Kitty lover's feelings for Ritsuko since she was twenty thanks to when she studied body language during her psychology course in university the second time around, however, she had never badgered Maya to pursue a romantic relationship with the doctor as she didn't see it as being any of her business.

"How did you know?" the woman asked timidly, reminding Asuka of when she had confronted Hikari about her feelings for Touji.

"It's pretty obvious. Well to me anyway," she said, shrugging her shoulders. Seeing the distress flashing within the older woman's eyes, the German added; "Don't worry. No one's figured it out. And I'm not going to tell anyone."

"Thank you," Maya whispered gratefully.

"Hey, it's not my place to tell. Anyway..." Asuka paused. "I was thinking about planning a night out on the town with Ritsuko and possibly Misato, we've got to get both of them to have a break. Ritsuko's spending way too much time in this place to be considered healthy."

"I'm not sure if going out is really my thing," scrunching her nose, looking uneasy at the idea. "Why don't you just go with Misato?"

"I'm going to. God knows she needs a break from Ryouji. She's gotta be feeling tired from always constantly taking care of him! I mean, who would've thought that tough-as-nails Major Katsuragi would actually become a mother? She couldn't even take care of herself when we were still living with her!" the German exclaimed, shuddering at the state of the apartment had been during the month that Shinji was inside Unit 01.

"Makoto's been a good influence on her," Maya said.

"He has been," she agreed. "Although I never would've thought in a million years that they would get together. But I have to admit, he is pretty cute."

"And smart," the shy brunette added.

"And charming."

"And sensitive."

"And patient."

"And a good listener."

"Mein Gott im himmel! We sound like a bunch of high school girls," Asuka groaned before continuing in a more serious tone, "But Misato's really lucky to have a guy like him."

"You're lucky too. To have a guy like Shinji," the Japanese woman pointed out. Watching the red head's body suddenly sag with dread, Maya wondered if she should've mentioned the blue-eyed man's name.

"Yeah... lucky," she replied thoughtfully. "If you change your mind about the girl's night out, let me know," and before Maya even realised what had happened, Asuka was out the door.

* * *

_13:56... Schiest! Late! Late!_ The German thought frantically as she put on her black mascara.

"Stupid bus," she grumbled to herself, recalling that it had been the first day for the bus driver, who had no clue where he was going. The entire trip back to her apartment had been long & exhausting and provided Asuka with another reason for hating the public transport system.

_Work is going to be hell tonight,_ her mind groaned. Tempted to ring her boss and tell him that she was still feeling ill, Asuka walked into the dinner area and picked up the cordless phone. She was about to press the final digit of the number until she heard the front door open.

_Oh crap... Shinji!_ She realised, quickly putting the phone back in its respective place before running into her bedroom and closing the door behind her quickly & quietly as possible.

_What's he doing here? I thought he was staying over with one of the other stooges. Or maybe he's just back to get some things..._

Yet Asuka couldn't help herself from feeling disappointed at that being the reason. Curious to discover so, the former pilot placed her ear against the door, however, the only thing could hear was gentle foot steps, shuffling and some cursing before hearing the couch creaking and the television being turned on.

_He probably thinks I'm not here._ In hopes to avoid Shinji and another possible quarrel, Asuka had been planning to leave the apartment and begin work a few hours early just in case he had arrived unexpectedly. Now because of that idiotic bus driver, she was going to have to face him.

_Oh, this day keeps getting better and better!_

* * *

Shinji was exhausted. After Kagura's entrance, the old man began throwing unnecessary insults at Touji and being the type not to take that sort of abuse, Touji argued back and it almost led to the stage of him being literally dragged out of the office by the security guards. Thankfully both Shinji & Kensuke manage to prevent all hell from breaking loose by quickly intervening and offering to escort their friend out to which Kagura had been so grateful for, that he allowed the two employees to have the rest of the day off. It may not seem such a great reward but when you have Kagura as your boss, it's almost like getting ten thousand yen for killing a small, harmless spider.

Outside the building Touji had apologised for making a scene yet Kensuke reassured him and said that thanks to him they would have the whole afternoon off to do whatever they pleased. Shinji wasn't in the mood for hanging out with his friends and told them that he was going home to catch up on some desperately needed sleep.

Of course now that he was here, Shinji was wide-awake and the chances of managing to fall asleep would be the same as Unit 01 being used to initiate Third Impact and allowing him to become God. The twenty-four year old almost laughed out at the absurdity of such a possibility, reminding himself that it would never happen now that all the members of SEELE had been sentenced to life in prison, including Gendo.

Shinji's mood then turned somber.

Over two years after his imprisonment, Gendo Ikari died due to unknown causes and although Shinji had hated his father for all the pain he caused to everyone he cared about, his views changed after reading a letter addressed to him. The young man had realised with some surprise, the letter had been written to him two days before Gendo died and also noticed that the envelope contained several photos.

There's was one of Yui & Gendo on their wedding day smiling brightly at the camera, another with Yui carrying Shinji on her back looking at him lovingly. There was also one with Gendo standing proudly next to a much younger Rei, as well as one with Shinji sitting on Yui's lap and Gendo standing by her side, all together as a family. However, the one that surprised the seventeen year old the most was one of him with Asuka and Rei, all mucking around one day in the park which had not happen so long ago.

_How did he get this one?_ He thought then when he laid eyes on the picture. It then led him to a realisation- his father had cared.

When he finished gazing at each photo, Shinji felt grateful that he had taken the time to see the contents his father left him rather than tear the envelope into shreds which he had been deeply considering before. Yet, looking at the photos brought tears to the young man's eyes and even still did today, because it would always remind him that Gendo was human who like everyone else, had dreams & aspirations of his own and hopes for a bright future only for it to be taken away by his wife's departure.

The letter itself wasn't long like Shinji expected, thinking that it would be pages & pages of his sob story, explaining to him why Gendo had done everything like he had. Instead it was only six sentences, straight and simple while revealing the true side to the man whom Shinji had loathed since that dark day when he was abandoned by the train station.

_Shinji,__  
Whenever you were near me all I ever did was cause you pain, so I thought it would be better if I did nothing at all. I always thought no one could ever love me, I never deserved to be loved and yet Yui had. Why I will never know, but she understood me. She stood by me even though many had found me repulsive. Yui had taught me many things about life and happiness, but I never listened. But now I wish I had._

_Forgive me._

To this day Shinji still kept the letter. Placing it within the photo frame containing the picture of him with his parents, it was hidden to the whole world, including Asuka, while the rest of the pictures stood proudly in their respective platinum frames throughout the apartment.

All musings of his father were disrupted by the sound of a sliding door forcing the twenty-four year old to turn around, anxious to see who was the source of that noise although he already figured it out. His surprised exterior soon turned unreadable and Asuka wished she hadn't opened the door until after Shinji turned on the television.

As an uncomfortable silence swept between the two adults, neither of them were sure who would speak first or how to begin the conversation. Should they even begin one? Another moment passed and Asuka decided to the be one to break the ice.

"Hey..." she started softly then mentally slapped herself. _Mein Gott! Is that all you can say?! Using one-word sentences that ask for even more silence! That's just great._

"Hey," Shinji threw back.

_Okay, we've touched base and haven't ripped at each other's throats... so far so good,_ Asuka reasoned to herself before speaking out loud. "So how come you're here? I thought you would be spending the night at Kensuke's again."

"I didn't stay there last night," her male companion admitted. "Touji was also staying there and you know how they get when you put them together. So I decided to come back here."

"Well that still doesn't explain why you're here now. You should still be at work. Did something go wrong?" She hadn't asked the question in an arrogant or obnoxious tone, but rather with genuine concern & wonder, completely forgetting about their current situation. Too bad Shinji didn't see it in the same way.

"What makes you think that there's something wrong?" he countered, irritated at what he though his flatmate was implying.

Resisting the sting, Asuka casually replied; "Nothing. It's just that your shift ends at six o'clock and your usually here by seven. It's three o'clock now, I was just wondering why you're home early, that's all."

Looking at the digital clock hanging from their kitchen wall, Shinji realised that Asuka was in fact right, then a thought struck him. "Your shift also ends at six."

"Yeah, so?" the German rebutted, a frown evident on her features.

"Well what are you doing back here so early? Did you even go to work?" he asked incredulously.

_Here I am trying to be civil and have a nice conversation and what does Shinji do- turn into a total ass. How typical..._ the red head moaned to herself, frustrated at her lack of luck today.

"Hey I asked the question first, you should be the one answering. Not me," she spat back.

Placing her hands on her hips, Asuka looked into the man's eyes, silently provoking him while emanating an aura of utter defiance. _Bring it on, Shinji!_ She chanted quietly, knowing that another argument was about to begin only this time Asuka won't be regretting it later on because she will convince herself that it had been his fault.

Instead of biting back as Asuka had hoped, Shinji stood up and walked into their spare room, which the former Second Child realised with some heart ache, Shinji's new room. It was probably best for the both of them if they stayed in separate rooms and time to breathe until they sorted out this stupid dispute and come to some form of reconciliation.

"By the way Asuka," he started, reopening the sliding door. "You did not win this argument," then closed the door behind him again.

Even if he had told her that she won, Asuka would've still had the longing ache within her heart.

* * *

She may have only been doing this for only four hours but to Asuka, they felt more like years as she continued typing useless data into her computer while subconsciously sneaking glances every five seconds at her mobile phone which lay helplessly on her desk. At the same time, she also wondered what the hell had possessed her to pursue a career in I.T. if all she ever did was sit at a desk and put up with gawking nerds who got a kick out of watching anime porn. Just the thought left the German female feeling repulsed.

"What are you doing here? I thought you'd still be back at your placed?" Rei asked, causing the other woman to almost jump out of her chair.

"Agh!" Asuka yelped out before recognising the voice. "Don't do that! I almost had a heart attack," she growled out, gritting her teeth with annoyance, however, the blue-haired let out a soft giggle.

"Sorry Asuka but I couldn't help myself," she replied with a small smile before becoming serious again. "Why are you here? Your shift ended hours ago. Are you hoping to avoid Shinji?"

"If you must know... I decided to take the night shift seeing's though I couldn't take my usual one today. That's all," the red head said, yet seeing the sceptical look from her friend, she added: "Yeah, I tried to. Unfortunately, he came home early and we ended up having another argument."

"What initiated it?"

"Well I simply asked him why he was back so early and then he got angry and asked why I was even at the apartment, then he asked if I went to work at all. Jerk."

"You didn't tell him that you had a doctor appointment with Ritsuko?"

Asuka let out a loud sigh. "No, I didn't. I'm not going to tell him if the results come back negative. There's no point."

"But what if it is positive? What if you really are pregnant?"

When Rei noticed the way that former Eva-02 pilot was clutching onto her coffee cup, the blue-haired woman instantly knew that her question had frightened the other woman. Forcing her to come to an obvious conclusion: She doesn't want to be pregnant. It may seem selfish to some if a person made a remark about not wanting kids, or plan bizarre and ask- _"How could you not want to?"_ Yet the red-eyed female understood her friend given the awkward situation with Shinji at the present moment.

"I'm not sure," Asuka finally said, finding sudden interest with the calendar posted onto the wall of her cubicle. "And if I was... I'm not sure what to tell him..."

"Asuka... Shinji told me not to get involved, but there's something you should know."

"What is it?"

"I talked to Shinji last night and he said if you both didn't settle your differences soon..." she couldn't bring herself to finish the rest, but Asuka had already figured it out.

"It's over."

"Yes," Rei nodded.

"I'm not really surprised," she admitted. "But still," struggling for words, "I-I..."

_**One night and one more time... Thanks for the memories even though they weren't so great... He tastes like you only sweeter... One night yeah and one more time... Thanks for the memories... Thanks for the memories... He tastes like you only sweeter... Oh... Oh... Oh...**_

"Fall Out Boy?" Rei asked with a raised eyebrow, strangely tempted to make a comment on her friend's selection of ringtones as Asuka picked up the mobile from off her desk.

"Oh shut up... it's a good song," she shot back, pressing the _"Connect"_ button. "Hello? Oh... good evening Ritsuko..."

Hearing the doctor's name grabbed Rei's attention, leaning closer to the phone which incidentally the German positioned next to her ear in an angle that would allow her friend to hear their conversation.

_"I've tested the samples and the results have come in,"_ the doctor said. _"I don't know how to tell you this, but..."_

In that one single moment Asuka could feel her heart stop beating and breathing wasn't any easier for her. She could feel herself becoming ill with fear because she already knew from the pause that Ristuko had just gave, the results were just as she suspected. She had known it all along yet was deliberately trying to ignore the facts because she didn't want it accept that it was true, but now she could no longer indulge herself with denial.

_"I did the test five times to see if it were accurate and its come up with the same response. I'm sorry Asuka, I know that you were hoping that your instincts were wrong but the results are positive. You're nine weeks pregnant."_

* * *

_AN: Alright, we all knew that Asuka was pregnant the whole time but knowing her, she would want to be 100 sure and have a proper medical examination before telling Shinji. By the way, that ringtone on Asuka's phone was the song **"Thnks fr th mmrs"** by Fall Out Boy, I just added it because I thought it was a bit more fitting than **"One way or another"** in the original version. Also the first verse relates very well to Asuka and her relationship with Shinji especially for Episode 22 (Director's Cut version.) Thanks everyone for the reviews and your undying support. Keep it coming._


	5. The arrangement

Chapter Five: The arrangement

_"You're nine weeks pregnant."_

Asuka couldn't remember much after Ritsuko said those four words. Actually, she couldn't remember anything at all. Everything seemed to go into blurry image, no, more of a black void. It was as if her whole past and present had been sucked into this dark void of nothingness and the only thing that remained was images; all reflecting the endless possibilities, the what could be's and definite's of her future.

Fortunately, Rei was there to give her friend the details of what happened next.

"You fainted," she informed while looking at the German with some worry.

Asuka was more focused on steadying her hold on the ice-pack that was currently nursing the huge bruise forming on the back of her head, rather than what her friend was thinking. "Argh jeez," she mumbled, embarrassment evident on her features. "How many people saw?"

"Only myself," Rei answered before briefly adding, "and Ikuto."

"You mean our boss?! Oh Gott, kill me now..." she groaned, feeling her face flush in shame.

"It's not the end of the world, Asuka. Ikuto was very concerned about you. He was even about to ring for the ambulance until I managed to convince him not to do so. I told him that it would only anger you and he preferred not to be victim to your wrath, given past experiences," the former pilot of Eva-00 said with an amused expression.

When they first began the job, one of their co-workers had tried to make a move on the attractive foreigner and was even stupid enough to assume that her Japanese was poor and had talked to hear slowly & loudly. Of course, the red head completely blew it and humiliated the guy, screaming at him and forcing him to quickly realise that she was indeed quite fluent with the Asian language.

"Good thing you just fell off your chair, or I would've had a lot of trouble carrying you to your seat."

"Are you sure nobody noticed?" Asuka asked, hopeful her friend would say _'No.'_

"No Asuka," the blue-haired woman sighed out, becoming slightly irritated that her friend wasn't looking at the more important issue. "So what now?"

What now indeed, the German pondered. What would she do now that the results had been confirmed? Asuka had been hoping that she would've tested negative for being pregnant, but now that Ritsuko proved it, she could pretend no longer. What was even worse about this entire situation was that now she had to tell Shinji the news.

_Crap! How am I going to be able to tell him?!_

"I don't know," the red head admitted. "What would he say if I told him? I-I'm..." she couldn't bring herself to finish, but from the look in her friend's electric-blue eyes, Rei understood.

"Don't be afraid of what he might say. You may both be going through some problems now, but Shinji really does love you and I know that he'll want to be there... for you and the baby."

"I know he will, it's just... could we actually do this? Could we actually be parents? We're only twenty-four and we don't know a single thing about taking care of a child," the red-haired woman said, doubting her abilities to take on such a responsibility.

"I believe you can. And you'll have your friends to help out as well. You are not alone, Asuka."

As much as she tried to repress it, Asuka couldn't prevent the single tear from escaping her closed eyelid and travelling down her cheek. Any other time she would've felt either disgusted or ashamed or sometimes both, however, for that one single time, to know she wouldn't have to be independent or be alone for this, crying didn't feel so bad.

"Danke Rei," she whispered with gratitude, a smile managing to creep onto the corner of her lips.

"You're welcome."

* * *

_"It's been a hard day's night... And I've been working... Like a dog... It's been a hard day's night... I should be sleeping... Like a log... "_

The rest of the song soon turned into soft humming as the German female continued her journey down the corridor leading to her apartment. Arriving there, it took Asuka a minute to draw the card key from out of her hand bag before sliding it into its respective slot and entering the place.

Barely able to kick off her heels, the red head started walking towards her bedroom, though some would call it more of stumbling rather than walking, but because Asuka was so tired from today's events, even she had been amazed that she had been able to make it back safely to the apartment and not still be asleep on the bus or worse.

_What's the time anyway?_ She wondered, looking at the digital clock on her phone. _1:07?! Wow, it's later than I thought. Not that it matters._

If she weren't so exhausted she would've been annoyed at her boss for ordering her to take the day off tomorrow. She was fine! So what if she fainted and hit her head on the desk and didn't wake up for almost three minutes? It didn't mean she was terminally ill and needed special provisions- she was pregnant, that's all.

"Plenty of time to catch on sleep," she reasoned with herself, trying to see the positive side of things. Closing the bedroom door behind her, Asuka began undressing herself not bothering to remove her make-up.

_This is all your fault, you know. If you weren't so persistent on avoiding Shinji then you wouldn't have had to put yourself through 10 hour night-shift or go to work at all for that matter!_

Asuka agreed with the voice, she should've been mature enough to have known limitations or that she wasn't cut out for night shifts. She should've skipped work so she could talk to Shinji, but no, she had try and avoid him just because she didn't want another argument from occurring.

_I'll talk to him tomorrow,_ she decided after finally able to remove all traces of clothing and undergarments. _We need to sort this out if we're going to have this baby._

Baby...

Just the idea almost made her want to cry as a heavy mixture of fear, depression, dread, anxiety and the slight tinge of excitement flooded through her being, almost threatening to make her completely break down. Asuka didn't want to have this child, she had never wanted children for as long as she could remember, but she knew that she had no choice. Abortion procedures were extremely rare in Japan since Second Impact like in many other developed nations and were only conducted if the mother is at risk of losing her own life.

Not surprisingly, feminist groups protested against this new law, claiming that women were facing discrimination all over again, however, the Japanese government stated that with half the earth's population gone, the world was in desperate need of re-population. Anyway, even if it was accessible, it was too late for Asuka to have one.

_But would I have done it, though? _She wondered, slipping into her over-sized blue T-shirt.

Asuka always felt that abortion should be a choice made by the woman, not by the man because they were the ones whose body would undergo the strain of pregnancy and the one to become responsible for that child when the father had enough of the responsibility and run into the arms of his new woman. To her, the thing growing inside shouldn't count as a human being until it begins to form, develop a heartbeat, kick and breathe on its own. It may sound awful and inhumane to a lot of people, but Asuka saw pregnancy from a scientific point of view, not in a moral sense.

_There's no point thinking about it now. I'm pregnant and it's too late to get rid of it. What's done is done,_ she concluded, stepping into her black cotton shorts.

"And I can't do anything about it," she whispered, trying desperately to shake away the thoughts from her mind whilst crawling underneath the sheets of her bed.

Asuka struggled falling asleep for the rest of the night and when she finally had, she was barely able to remain that way- her mind was flooded of dreams, both good and bad. There was one with two little children; one was a little boy with dark-brown hair & electric-blue eyes while the other was a little girl with long auburn hair & cobalt-blue eyes, both of them happily playing in the sandbox whilst Asuka sat on a chair from a far off distance and watched with a small smile on her face.

The next dream was about the actual pregnancy- her stomach swelling up like a damn helium balloon and all her limbs would ache and become enlarged because of the added weight, reminding the German female how her perfect body was going to be ruined because of it, yet it didn't bother the woman. In fact, she found the whole process to be somewhat comical.

But the one dream that shook Asuka awake, the one that left her with tears in her eyes and almost forced her to cry Shinji's name out loud, was the one where she told Shinji about the pregnancy and instead of being happy about, he claimed that the baby isn't his and called her a slut before walking away. This action caused the red head to go insane and eventually ended up in the same mental institution as her mother had been sent to, before she finally decided to end the pain by hanging herself from the ceiling. Killing both herself and their unborn child.

* * *

"It was just a dream, Asuka. Nothing more," she muttered in the morning, although she couldn't shrug off the feelings that tore through her heart last night.

It didn't take a psychologist to realise that Asuka's suicidal dream was due to her own experience with her mother, yet Asuka knew that she could not put all the blame onto Kyoko; her father was also responsible for her reluctance to ever have children. Because he left Kyoko after the failed contact experiment and had an affair with her doctor, her mother became heartbroken and wanted nothing more than revenge. So by killing herself & his daughter, he would forever be burdened with the fact that his abandonment to his wife and child had been the reason they both died.

_But he didn't care,_the German thought to herself sadly. After brushing her auburn hair thoroughly and ensuring there were no more knots, Asuka put her hair up into a high ponytail and looked at herself in the mirror.

As she grew up over the years whilst living in the Katsuragi apartment, Asuka had begun to realise that her facial features resembled neither her mother or her father and she was (much to her relief) unique. Yet at the same time she couldn't help feel a slight hint of disappointment that she didn't look like Kyoko, because if she did, then looking at the mirror would be a simple task rather being forced to face herself every morning.

"And that's why I'll never forgive him," she resolved. _Unlike you, Mama..._

But strangely, she could not bring herself to say it out loud.

* * *

"WHAT?!" Hikari screamed whilst Touji cringed. "I can't believe you and Kensuke could think of doing something so stupid!"

"What are we supposed do?" he countered calmly. "He's our friend, Hikari. Do you think I'll just sit around and watch him wallow in misery?"

The brunette sighed. She knew her husband was right, yet she couldn't erase the uneasiness squirming inside the pit of her stomach. Hikari wanted desperately to explain Touji why she was furious at him & Kensuke for trying to get Shinji go out with someone else, but at the same time, she knew that she couldn't tell her husband until the news had been confirmed and Asuka had announced it for herself.

"No," she replied somewhat guiltily. "It's just... the only reason they're going through a hard time is because of a stupid argument!"

Seeing his wife's upset frame, Touji walked up to her and placed his hands onto her shoulders. "I know how you feel," he said with real empathy.

"Asuka and I may not get along that well, and she can be a temperamental bit-" cutting off his words when he saw Hikari's death glare. "But I know that being with her, Asuka makes him happier than any other woman could ever. I really do hope they'll be able to sort it out, because I know that Shinji loves her more than anything, and I know that if they break up it may ruin him."

"The same with Asuka," she agreed. "Still, why do you want to initiate this operation," not bringing herself to say the tacky anagram, "if you want them to get back together? What do you have planned, Touji?"

The man had a thoughtful look on his face, briefly wondering what his wife's reaction may be considering she had screamed at him only a few minutes ago for suggesting such an idea. He finally decided that if he were to explain the plan then maybe she could help assist him, he answered, "I was thinking that if we got Shinji to begin dating again then maybe Asuka will realise that she'll lose him if they don't talk. Hopefully then, they'll get back together."

Hikari shook her head in disbelief. "What are you, stupid?! That has got to be the worse plan I've ever heard!"

Touji was hurt. "What's wrong with it?"

"Well for starters, Asuka isn't exactly the one at fault here. Shinji said some hurtful things too," the woman began, holding up two fingers to emphasis her reasons.

"Then you're got think about who is going to get hurt from this; girls don't like being used as props and I don't think Shinji would like to hear that his friends hired an actor just so he can realise how good he's got it with Asuka." Hikari continued with crossed arms and a disappointed look on her voice. "Plus, it's a very cruel trick to play on Asuka. She may seem impervious to you, but she's a human being and she really loves Shinji. You can't play with her emotions especially when there's a chance she's-" she instantly stopped only just realising what she was about to confess.

_Damn,_ she thought. _I hope he doesn't ask what._

Unfortunately, he did. "When there's a chance she's what? Hikari, is there something I need to know about? Is there something wrong with Asuka?"

Hikari bit her lip. _Crap! How do I get out of this?_

She didn't want to lie to her husband, yet at the same time she had to remind herself that it wasn't her secret to tell, it was Asuka's. And although the German female had been reluctant to let her friends find out, she still had had complete confidence in them that they would not tell another living soul until it was confirmed and when she was ready to tell everyone herself.

"No," the brunette answered. "There's nothing wrong with Asuka."

"Hikari," her husband sighed, knowing that she wasn't being truthful.

"I'm sorry, Touji. I want to tell you, really I do, but Asuka would never forgive me if everyone found out."

"Well who says everyone is going to find out? Hikari, you're my wife. You should be able to confide in me."

"Touji, this isn't my secret to tell!" she stated, becoming irritated.

"I wasn't suppose to tell you about Shinji's engagement plans either. Or about Operation F.A.G. but I still did," he argued.

"This is a serious matter, Touji. People's lives will be effected by this," his wife retorted, looking serious. "It's not some school yard gossip for everyone to pass around."

"Hikari, how could you even think I would do something like that?" the ebony-haired man asked, looking extremely hurt. "If it's serious you can still tell me and I swear I'll never tell anyone. You can trust me."

The brunette dropped her defensive attitude, realising that her husband was being sincere. "I'm sorry, Touji," she started, feeling guilty that she had hurt him. "I know you would never tell anyone, it's just... I'm scared for Asuka, okay? She's upset and worried that she's going to lose Shinji and now she's dealing with some other stuff, and I want to help her but I know that I have to let her deal with it on her own."

"It's okay, Hikari," he assured her. "I'm sorry for being pushy. I know that your friendship with Asuka means everything to you. After all," he stopped to give a chuckle, "it was because of her that we got together in the first place."

"Yeah," she agreed, reliving the memory. "Touji... I will tell you soon, I promise, but please give me some time."

Seeing the pleading look from her sienna-like eyes, Touji's tough exterior soon melted away, causing him to sigh with defeat before he nodded with understanding. "Okay," he said. "I'll let you tell me when you're ready."

Hikari smiled and gave him a quick kiss, "Thank you."

Touji gave a wry grin before becoming more serious, "Well now that that's been settled, do you think you still help me with this plan?"

Hikari sighed, "I don't think this is the greatest idea you guys have ever come up with and although I strongly disapprove of it, maybe we should get Shinji & Asuka to start dating other people. Actually, I know a guy that would be the perfect match for Asuka."

"Hey this is only meant to be Operation- Find A Girlfriend!" her husband protested.

"Too bad," she said with a cocky grin. "I'm initiating my own Operation. It'll be known as F. A. S. T. E. S. T."

"What does that stand for?" Touji wondered, raising an eyebrow.

"For me to know and for you to never find out," the brunette replied, finishing with a sly grin and a wink. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go to work. See you later, darling," she finished with a smile and another kiss before she left their house.

"Have a good day, sweetheart," he called out as he waved his wife good-bye.

* * *

"Good morning Rei," was the first thing to come out of Hikari's mouth as Rei walked through the entrance.

"Good morning Hikari," the blue-haired woman responded when she noticed her friend's voice. Walking up to the front desk, she asked, "How is everybody's favourite receptionist doing today?"

"Doing well," her cheery mood soon turned into a serious one. "So what's the verdict?"

Rei's good mood also turned sour when she heard that. Forcing a tiny sigh to escape from her lips as she answered in English, _"Positive."_

The brunette gasped, _"Oh my God. And it's definite?"_

The other woman nodded. _"Akagi tested it five times and with the same results everytime."_

_"How far along?"_

_"Nine weeks."_

_"And how did she take it?"_Hikari did not dare to say Asuka's name out loud due to the two eavesdroppers buzzing around the front counter. Though it would've been pointless for them considering neither knew English.

_"She fainted."_

_"Is she okay?"_

_"Yes. Though Ikuto has ordered her to have the day off."_

_"That's good,"_Hikari felt relieved, until she remembered her conversation with Touji. "Rei..." switching back to Japanese mode. "I think we may be facing some other problems soon."

"What kind of problems?" Rei did not like where this conversation was going at all.

Leaning in closer so only her friend could hear, Hikari explained, "Touji and Kensuke are trying to find another girlfriend for Shinji. I'm not sure what Kensuke thinks will happen, but I do know that Touji believes if they do succeed then Asuka will realise how much Shinji means to her then they get back together. Normally, I wouldn't see the idea of meeting new people as a problem but now that she's pregnant..."

Though her face remained neutral, Rei could feel herself simmering with rage. How could they be so ignorant?! Did they really think that getting a new girlfriend for Shinji would make things better? Didn't they understand what Asuka meant to him? Or that this was their business and their business only to interfere with?

_I've never felt this before, yet I know what it is. How amazing,_ she thought. _To see how much I've evolved in a decade... _

Of course understanding emotions or how to feel in certain situations had taken a long time for the red-eyed female to comprehend as they were something she had never been accustomed to like other ordinary people yet eventually, with the help of everyone surrounding her, she was finally able grasp the concept.

"Your husband and Kensuke have really done it now," she commented bluntly.

"That's what I said. However," that sly grin appeared again, "I believe we can use this to our advantage."

"How so?"

"We initiate Operation F. A. S. T. E. S. T. which stands for Find Asuka Someone To Enjoy Spending Time."

"Pardon?" Rei asked, not understanding fully what that meant.

"I couldn't think of anything else," Hikari admitted, a faint blush appearing on her cheeks. "Also, I kinda made it up on the spot... but it basically means finding a friend for Asuka to hang out with apart from us. Someone for her to confide in. Someone she's never met."

"And I presume you know someone who fits that description?" the other woman said, though she was not happy with the idea that Hikari had planned this without asking for her opinion.

"Yes I do," the brown-eyed woman admitted, leaning back into her seat. "He's a friend of mine whom I met at the cafe I was working for during my university days. We became really good friends; both of us exchanging recipes and test tasting each other's food although he was more into desert dishes than savoury, like I was. Touji met him once and thought he was a nice guy. His name is Ichiro Mendez."

"Isn't Mendez a Spanish name?" Rei questioned, looking slightly puzzled.

"He was adopted," she explained. "His parents use to own the cafe but they gave it to him after he completed his Master's degree in Business Management. It's not too far away from here so I was wondering if you wanted to go there for lunch."

While Rei did not approve of this operation, she reminded herself that Hikari wasn't planning to make this guy Asuka's next boyfriend, but someone she could just be friends with and would not have to feel pressured into talking to him like she would for either Hikari or Rei. "Alright, you have me interested. Let's meet this friend of yours."

"Great. I'll just ring Asuka and tell her to meet us there," she said cheerily. "I'll ring Touji too, seeing's though he hasn't got anything else on," which ended being growled out with a frown present on her features.

The pale-skinned woman decided it was best to play it smart and said nothing. "I'll meet you outside at twelve."

"Right, see you then."

After watching Rei enter the elevator, Hikari collected her mobile from her handbag and dialed in Asuka's number.

* * *

Asuka hadn't been doing much in that moment her friend rung. In fact, the only thing that she was doing was letting out some unrequited anger on the enemies in the video game she was playing. She would admit that Sony had drastically improved with their crystal clear sound effects and perfectly detailed graphics for their Playstation 4, however, much like the Playstation 3, it failed on memory space.

In the German's fairest opinion, Playstation 2 would always have her loyalty as being the best out of all the game consoles.

_At least with PS2 I could play Ratchet & Clank- Gladiator, but nooooo... I can't play it anymore because PS4 doesn't except old games! _

"Damn those bastards at Sony," she grumbled. "Always purposely out-moding their games... I hope you all burn in HELL!" she finished before ripping of one her enemies' head in the most brutal and graphic manner imaginable.

**_One night and one more time... Thanks for the memories even though they weren't so great... He tastes like you only sweeter... One night yeah and one more time... Thanks for the memories... Thanks for the memories... He tastes like you only sweeter... Oh... Oh... Oh... _**

"Who would be ringing at this time of the day?" she wondered before getting up from the living room floor and running into her bedroom. "Hikari?" she read out loud, as if surprised to receive a call from the brunette. "Hello?"

_"Hey Asuka, it's me."_

"Hey Hikari, what's up?"

_"Nothing much really. Just another day of work. Rei told me you're not at work today because you fainted." _

"Ach Gott! I can't believe she told you," the red head groaned, feeling her face flush again with shame & humiliation.

_"Well she knew that I was worried. I hadn't seen you since yesterday and I didn't know how you did in the test."_

"Rei's told you though, hasn't she?" her voice becoming softer, she knew that the blue-haired woman would've told Hikari, yet she wasn't sure if she wanted to hear that her friend knows.

_"Yeah..."_

Neither woman spoke for a minute as they let the reality sink in, both unsure what to say. Asuka almost let out a sigh of relief when Hikari decided to change the subject.

_"Anyway, Rei and I were thinking about having lunch Cafe de Leche today and I was wondering if you wanted to join us." _

Cafe de Leche... now why did that sound so familiar? Of course! It was that cafe that Asuka had read about in the newspaper, one food critic had described the desserts _"like pieces of art, each sculpted differently, designed uniquely."_Whilst the coffee was thought to be equally delicious and was thought to be one of the more unique food venues in Tokyo-3 as it went against the usual Japanese style and was instead heavily influenced by both the Spanish & French culture. Its friendly atmosphere was also seen as a gateway for the citizens of Tokyo-3 to meet and mingle. Asuka had been wanting to go to it for quite some time now but never found the opportunity to go, nor the money.

"I'm not really sure I want to go today, Hikari," she said. "I heard the prices are outrageous."

The German could hear a snort from the other side of the phone. "_Are you kidding, Asuka? I've been here a dozen times and believe me, it's affordable. Besides, I know the owner so you won't have to sell all your possessions to pay off the bill. So what do you say?" _

Asuka had to admit that she hadn't had a decent meal since the argument with Shinji two days ago. Plus, she was tired of being cooped up inside this apartment. "Why the hell not?" she replied, smiling at the idea. "I haven't been out to somewhere fancy in ages."

"_That's good to hear. Rei and I will be at the cafe twelve, so be on time." _

"Alright."

_"Also pick something nice to wear. You are going to a nice place after all." _

"Jeez thanks mother," the red head replied dryly, rolling her eyes.

_"I'm serious,"_though Asuka was almost certain that Hikari was only joking.

"I know just the perfect thing," the outfit flashing through her mind. "See you then. Bye."

_"Bye."_

Putting her mobile onto the side table, Asuka opened the wardrobe began searching through the clothing. She couldn't shake the sadness tearing inside her everytime she accidentally touched one of Shinji's shirts, the urge to cry again was so strong that she had to pull away from the wardrobe and calm herself down before she went back. Eventually, she found the sundress she was looking for.

Although she hadn't worn it a very long time and may be a bit of a tight fit given her added weight, Asuka was pleasantly surprised to discover that it still fit perfectly.

"Right, here's my pink pearl necklace," she said to herself, placing the fine silver chain around her neck, smiling at the simplicity of it for the briefest of moments. "Now... where are the earrings to match with it?" she wondered before beginning to search through the draws of her side table.

* * *

"Hikari, do you think that this is really going to work? He's a nice person, but you know that Asuka doesn't open up to just any person," Rei whispered to the brunette as they waited for Hikari's friend to return from the kitchen.

_That's true,_the other woman agreed. Amazingly the energetic, larger-than-life red head actually had difficulty opening up to others and forming friendships, she preferred having a small group of close friends surrounding her than meeting dozens of different people each day. It actually took Rei over two years to develop a proper friendship with her.

"I know, but if they don't hit it off at least we were able to get her out of the house," she reasoned.

The red-eyed female nodded in agreement before her attention was diverted to the front door opening. "There's Touji," she pointed out.

Looking over her shoulder, Hikari realised that her friend was indeed right. "Touji!" she called to gain her husband's attention, before waving him over to the booth they were sitting in.

When he finally recognised his wife's voice, Touji walked over and planted a kiss on her cheek after settling himself down. "Good afternoon, Rei. How are you?" he asked.

"I'm doing fine," she replied with a light smile. "And yourself?"

"Good, thanks for asking," he finished before turning his focus onto Hikari. "Why did you call me here for lunch? I thought you would've wanted to spend it with the girls and Ichiro. Speaking of which- where's Ichiro and Asuka? Don't tell me that they've already hooked up," he said in a suggestive tone and a dirty grin plastered onto his face.

"Touji!" the brunette scolded, smacking her husband in the back of his head. "Asuka's right, you really are a pervert!" before calming down and adding, "Ichiro is in the kitchen and Asuka's on her way now."

"Well here comes Ichiro," Rei mentioned.

The man who was known to all as Ichiro Mendez, was only twenty-six years old and was considered by many as to have an air of elegance surrounding him due to the way that he was raised. He was incredibly handsome, to which many women would agree on; he had accustomed many of the physical traits of Asian heritage, with the usual dark hair but also strangely, his friendly eyes were the unique colour of turquoise, and was also taller then most men, yet still could not compare to Shinji's own incredible height.

Surprisingly, Ichiro not suffering a weight problem or diabetes (despite the numerous amount of desserts which found its way into his stomach throughout the day.) Despite his Japanese descent, Ichiro had been adopted at an young age by a European family renowned for their respected history and incredible wealth.

"Ichiro, you remember my husband, Touji." Hikari started when her friend finally arrived at their booth.

"Of course," Ichiro said. "Hello Touji," then bowed in courtesy.

"Good to see you again," the other man countered, giving a bow of acknowledgement.

"So have you kindly explained to your wife that I'm capable of finding a date on my own?" he questioned jokingly before sitting himself down.

Touji didn't give his response as Hikari had already spoken for him. A guilty habit, but then again, Hikari always enjoyed having the upper hand whenever possible.

"How many times to I have to repeat myself?" she said, shaking her head with a faint smile. "This is not a date, Ichiro. Asuka's been a close friend of mine since middle school and I want you to meet her."

The chief sighed in defeat, knowing that he would never be able to win this debate. "So," he began, "what's she like?"

"She's very attractive," Hikari started. "She was the prettiest and the most popular girl in the entire school. Her locker use to be crammed filled with endless love letters from boys asking to go out with her. Also, not to mention that a certain husband of mine and his friend had made a huge fortune from selling secret photos of her."

Touji cringed from remembering that. Total hell had broken loose for the two Stooges after Asuka & Hikari had finally found out about the secret photo ring and they demanded that him & Kensuke gave Asuka the profits she was entitled to. Of course, it had not been an easy task and Touji ended up owing quite a debt to Mari for a very long time.

"She's also very intelligent," Rei added. "She graduated from a very prestigious German university when she was thirteen. A true child prodigy."

Ichiro looked at the red-eyed woman with astonishment, wondering if she was playing a trick on him or if she were actually telling the truth. He was about to ask that question until he heard the bell chiming from the front door and turned around to see the face of his next customer, of course only to have his jaw nearly detached itself. In fact, most of the men were doing the exact same thing as they noticed the gorgeous red head standing by the entrance.

Despite being over two months pregnant and having gained weight, Asuka still looked stunning in her white sundress which had little pink sakuras stitched beautifully into the fabric, giving the feisty German the disguise of a more feminine appearance. As she had been in no mood to apply make-up or adjust her hair into a hairstyle, Asuka decided on lip gloss and wore her auburn hair up with a pair of white ribbons; nothing extravagant, no great big bows done to make her even more attractive- just simply tied into a knot.

Strangely, from seeing her in that pretty sundress, from the way her hair was being held in such a manner, from the bizarre breeze drifting through the cafe and playfully tugging at the hem of her dress, Touji couldn't help prevent the image of the same girl at fourteen from Over the Rainbow from flooding into his mind. It then reminded him of just how far they've all come since that meeting.

Those same sharp electric-blue eyes of hers soon darted the room; searching and analysing the patrons before realising that they were not her friends until finally her gaze finally caught sight of a female with hair the colour of ice and Asuka instantly recognised it to be Rei. Smiling, the German made her way towards the booth, the small heels of her wedge shoes clicked each time as she took a step whilst at the same time, her long red hair managed to sway along, both connecting in perfect unison.

_Why has everything gone silent?_ She wondered only just now realising that a single noise had not been made since she entered the cafe. _Okay, I know that I tendency for being paranoid but this is RIDICULOUS!_

Asuka tried to shrug of her discomfort by continuing to smile as she journeyed closer to her friends, however, the smile slowly began to vanish as she saw that Rei and Hikari weren't the only one sitting by the table.

_What's Touji doing here? I thought it was only going to be the girls and me._Her eyes soon caught sight of Ichiro.

_And who's he? Can't be Touji's friend because he's not sitting next to him,_then she remembered her conversation with Hikari. _He must be the owner but why is he-_

Rei has always been good at reading people and deciphering their emotions, after all that's why she was able to get her Master's degree in psychology a lot faster then most people. So when she saw a surge of anger flash through the German's eyes, Rei instantly knew that the next few minutes would be unpleasant for everyone unless she resolved the problem straight away.

"If you'll excuse us, gentlemen... Hikari and I need to use the rest room," she said, motioning Touji to move from his seat so that both her and Hikari would be able to leave. "We'll be back soon."

* * *

"What the hell do you think you're playing at Hikari!" Asuka hissed when they finally entered the ladies' room.

"I'm not doing anything!" she objected, trying to defend herself from her friend's verbal wrath.

"Bull shit! You're trying to set me up on a date with that guy! Weren't you?!" Asuka didn't like being angry at Hikari, or hurting her, but she never felt so infuriated at the brunette since... ever.

"It's not a date! I swear." Tears began to well in Hikari eyes, she was upset that her friend wasn't believing her, yet she could also see where Asuka was coming at. _Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. _

"Asuka," Rei began. "Hikari's telling the truth."

The red head broke her gaze with Hikari, turning around to face her other friend. Rei did not flinch when she saw the fury lit within that stare be turned on her, instead she remained calm and continued staring back. After seeing the truth in her friend's crimson eyes, Asuka could feel her anger fading away.

"I'm sorry, Hikari," she sighed out, closing her eyes in shame. "I shouldn't have accused you like that."

Wiping the remainders of her tears with the back of her hand, the brunette shook her head in disagreement. "No, forgive me. It was my fault that it appeared like that. The man you saw was Ichiro, he's the owner of this place. He's a really good friend of mine," she explained. "I was planning of introducing you to each other so you could maybe become friends. That's all."

"Just as friends?" Asuka asked unsure if she could actually believe her friend's intentions.

"Yes," the other woman nodded. "You don't have to be, but I just really wanted you to meet him and get you out of the house."

"Well you did achieve getting me out of the apartment," she agreed, then a mischievous grin appeared on her face. "And he is pretty hot. So I guess I can forgive you, this time."

"Heh, he is, isn't he?" Hikari giggled, her cheeks turning pink. "But I'm glad that you'll give him a chance."

"Any friend of yours is a friend of mine," she smiled before she pulled her friend into a hug.

A small smile appeared on Rei's lips, feeling relief as she watched her friends make a quick reconciliation. "I think Touji and Ichiro will start to become suspicious if we do not reappear anytime soon."

"You're right," Asuka agreed, breaking her embrace with Hikari. Linking arms, the three women walked out of the bathroom and to the booth, each wearing a smile.

They say that each type of smile is a reflection of one's mood and can tell you many things about what that person thinking about at that time. The example would be Rei's- whilst it was faint, it displayed her feeling of contentment at the moment. Another would be Hikari's which was ear-to-ear, showing to everyone that she was in a fantastic mood. However, a smile can also be used to support a facade which leads to our final example: Asuka.

Her smile was neither content or fantastic, instead it was a silly idiotic grin, tricking spectators into belief that she didn't have a single care in the world, when in fact, she couldn't help but worry about the outcomes of this arrangement.

_This is not going to end well,_ her intuition told her forcing her more stress onto her already burdened mind.

Asuka knew that by the end of the day, she was going to regret that she had answered her friend's phone call instead ignoring it and continuing with decapitating bad guys on the Playstation.

"By the way guys," Asuka began before reaching their table, "That whole chick-flick moment in the bathroom? It never happened."

The other two women just laughed in response, trying to shake off their own uncertainties.

_AN: Damn, this should've been posted ages ago! Oh well; better late than never, I suppose. As always, I want to thank each and every one who has read this fanfiction and been kind enough to give a review. While I may not always reply to you, I really do appreciate them and help me to finish every story I've ever conceived. Thank you all, see you later!_


End file.
